Diskussion:Chewbacca
Exzellent-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Dark Lord hats schon beim Artikel eingetragen, nur halt noch nich hier... ich hab ihm mal die Arbeit abgenommen. :) BTW: Guter Artikel --Modgamers 19:57, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sry mein Internet is abgekackt... Dankeschön. Ich mag den Artikel v. a. den Schluss.Dark Lord of the Shit 20:12, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimme ungültig; leider noch keine 50 Edits.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:29, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Also mir fehlt da noch ein bisschen Information von dem Comic "Chewbacca",aber sonst gut geschriben!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel super geschrieben, liesst sich flüssig.Schade nur das Chewbacca stirbt.Boba 20:34, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich ein Kandidat für "Gut", wenn das im Vorschlagthread akzeptiert wird. Mir ist es für "Chewie" noch zu wenig. --Darth Vader 17:51, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel zu kurz. Meister Yoda 09:41, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist inhaltlich recht gut, doch es sind noch Fehler drin und er liest sich an manchen Stellen ein klei wenig holprig. Wenn das aber beseitigt ist, ist der Exzellent-Status durchaus denkbar. Kyle 11:42, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Also wenn da inhaltliche Fehler drin sein sollen, wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du diese konkret erwähnst. Nur so kann ich sie auch korrigieren. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:19, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde der ist Super, liest sich flüssig.Vos 13:23, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr. Bel Iblis 17:23, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann auch nichts Negatives am Artikel finden. Falls doch noch etwas fehlen sollte, kann das ja u.U. noch ergänzt werden. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:21, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Alles drin. Schön geschrieben. Exzellent. Vielleicht sollte seine Ausrüstung noch beschrieben werden. Aber das kann man ja nachholen. Premia Admin 01:30, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Eine kontroverse Wahl konnte Chewie letztendlich für sich entscheiden, 6 Fürstimmen (+ 1 ungültige) konnten sich gegen 2 Gegenstimmen und 2 Enthaltungen durchsetzen. Mögliche noch fehlende Infos können ja noch ergänzt werden. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:41, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Holiday Special Sagt mal, war Chewie nicht im Holiday Special? So grässlich das Special auch war...könnte man einbauen. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:22, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Wenn das eine offizielle Quelle ist, sollte sie ebenfalls ergänzt werden. Wer im Besitz dieser Quelle ist, sollte sich mal um den Part kümmern. --Darth Vader 19:47, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Abwahl September 2008 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20. August bis zum 11. September 2008 * :Maaahhh....warum werden in letzter Zeit alle guten Artikel abgewählt? Ich finde das ganze Prinzip dämlich. Bei Han, Leia und Luke hätte man einfach UC setzen können. Das gleiche gilt auch für Chewie. Der Artikel ist exzellent, das was fehlt kann man nachtragen-einfach UC setzen. Haben manche Autoren Angst davor, einen Exzellenten Artikel zu bearbeiten, nur wegen dem Status? Und wenn das Ergebnis des UC nicht so toll aussehen sollte, kann man immernoch NA oder Unvollständig setzen. Diese Abwahlen finde ich nur bescheuert. Hätte ich die Quellen, würde ich selber ja Chewie UC setzen, da ich die aber leider nicht habe, geht das nunmal nicht. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:07, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Einfach ein UC reinzusetzen und es damit vor einer Abwahl zu bewahren, ist ja mal sehr kontroproduktiv. Außer man arbeitet mit 100% daran, aber aufgrund der Fülle der Quellen die anscheinend fehlen, ist es unmöglich alle Bücher so zu lesen, um den Stoff zu ergänzen und im exzellenten Stil weiterzuführen. --Darth Vader 19:37, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Da stimme ich Darth Vader vollkommen zu. Wenn nur ein, zwei Quellen fehlen, muss man keine Abwahl in Gang setzen. Jedoch wenn – wie hier – viele Quellen nicht, oder nicht ausreichend, integriert wurden, kann der Artikel nicht exzellent bleiben. Und nochwas: Es ist ja nicht so, dass der Artikel dann für immer die Auszeichnung aberkannt bekommt ... – Andro Disku 19:45, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Mensch Leute, wenn sie so denken, dann lasst sie doch. Zum einen werden sie ihre Stimme eh nicht ändern, zum anderen ist der Artikel sowieso schon abgewählt und drittens sind das unnötige Bytes, die Speicherplatz kosten [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:56, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Habe ich da was verpasst? Seit wann ist der Artikel abgewält? Im Moment steht es drei zu drei...das nennt man auch Gleichstand. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:34, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Na ja noch ist es nicht abgewählt, aber wenn nicht ein Wunder gescheht, hat der Artikel keine Chance mehr. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:05, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel ebenfalls noch exzellent, kann diese Abwahl nicht verstehen. Und wenn was fehlen sollte/fehlt kann man es wie gesagt nachtragen. Sollte man keine Lust hat den Artikel zu ergänzen, könnte man die Quellen die fehlen ja auch ersteinmal auf der Diskussion hinterlassen, so das die Benutzer wissen was fehlt und einer es vieleicht nachtragen kann. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:28, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * Exzellente lassen… das nervt langsam mit allen abwahlen. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:46, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Auch ich finde die Abwahlen bescheuert. Auf jeden Fall behalten! MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:22, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Wieso sollen alle Helden der Klassischen Trilogie abgewählt werden? Exzellent lassen! Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:35, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Für mich fehlen da einige Auftritte in Büchern und in Jedi Knight 3. Bei der letzten Wahl haben schon die Comics gefehlt (bzw. sehr dürftig ausformuliert. Theoretisch war Chewie bei jedem Abenteuer dabei, wo auch Han Solo dabei war (nach der Befreiung). Meiner Meinung nach ist der ganze Stil auch ausbaufähig, wobei er noch einer der wenigen exzellenten Artikel ist, die relativ neutral verfasst sind. (dazu enthalte ich mich mal) --Darth Vader 13:23, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja Leute also wenn dutzende Quellen (zB. Der Pakt von Bakura, Thrawn Trilogie, Treueschwur usw.) fehlen, man aber selbst zu faul ist etwas zu ergänzen, braucht man sich doch nicht über eine Abwahl zu beschweren. Es ist einfach zu sagen, dass kann doch bei Zeiten ergänzt werden oder mal unter UC gesetzt werden, aber es geht um den jetzigen Zustand des Artikels und es wird rein gar nichts hinzugefügt. Die Sprache ist klasse da gibt es auch nichts zu bemängeln, allerdings ist es doch kaum glaubwürdig mal bei einem Artikel der nicht vollständig ist Kontra zu geben und nur bei solchen Artikeln, die die geliebten Charaktere beschreiben, ein Pro zu verschenken. Das ist irgendwo auch einfach unfair. Jaina 12:50, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Bei der derzeitigen dürftigen Quellenausschöpfung (ich denke dabei nur mal an die Thrawn-Trilogie, die vollständig fehlt), kann der Artikel unmöglich exzellent bleiben. Der Sprachstil ist gut, aber kann nicht über die Lücken hinwegtäuschen. – 'Andro' Disku 14:08, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Wenn es keiner ergänzen will, dann sollten wir auch hier auf den heilsamen Schock setzen. Wenn die Sachen ergänzt wurden, dann kann er gerne erneut kandidieren. 16:42, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Die angesprochenen Mängel müssen erst bereinigt werden, um einen Erhalt des Sternes zu gerechtfertigen. 'Bel Iblis' 16:44, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Admiral Ackbar 12:25, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Zitat Vielleicht kommt mir das nur so vor aber das Zitat ganz oben scheint gramatikalisch nicht ganz korrekt zu sein. --79.228.164.93 15:56, 25. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Doch, das passt, das hier gehört zu Chewbacca und erklärt ihn genauer (weil er im Film ja daneben steht). 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 15:59, 25. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::OK ^^--79.228.164.93 16:27, 25. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Chewies Tod Weiß zufällig jemand, in welchem Buch Chewbacca stirbt? Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 20:13, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich denke der ist in Die Abtrünnigen zu finden. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:14, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Wie passt das jetzt mit der Story von Episode VII zusammen, die ja in der Zeit 34 NSY stattzufinden scheint, Chewie tritt wieder auf, hier steht aber er sei seit 25 NSY tot? Wie wird so ein Konflikt aufgelöst? J.e.e.e.K (Diskussion) 00:44, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Jeeek, :::Disney hat die alten Bücher für unkanonisch ("Legends") erklärt und macht eine komplett eigene Story. Die findest du in Artikeln wie diesem im Kanon-Tab. Näheres zum Kanon findest du hier. :::Viele Grüße TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:11, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC)